Don and Jess: Child's Play
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Can't really write a summary for this but it's the honeymoon starting it. FA DL angst


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok wrist isn't back to one hundred percent but it's enough for me to type. So the honeymoon. This is going to be another long one. I know this episode is where Danny starts, well sort of going off the deep end. So as to not completely ruin the honeymoon, I'm going to do the story this way. The honeymoon is going to come before Ruben dying. I won't be doing the whole week and a half but a few of the days will be seen. Then the happy couple will come home and see their new place and what the team has done to it for them. Then, sadly, the part with Rubin will happen. I was asked if I was going to keep

Danny cheating on Lindsay and, don't be mad at me, but I am. I think there is something about Danny screwing up like he does that makes his relationship with Lindsay that much stronger when they get back together. So now having written my longest intro to a story, here it is, the honeymoon. Have fun.

Oh and to answer a question I received, the whole thing with Don, Sam and Hawkes during the end of the wedding. Over protective big brother. (E/N: YAY!) That's all I can say.

Disclaimer: There are some things in the world I will freely admit to over and over, like being the most sarcastic person in my family or being second klutziest next to Sarah or talking to myself even when I'm in a room full of people. Not owning this show is not one of those things. Deal with it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don woke up to the early morning sun in his eyes. Shifting to move out of the line of the sun, Don pulled Jess closer. The two had been on their honeymoon for three days now. The beach house that Jess' family was letting them use was on a secluded part of Cape Coral and they had a nice stretch of beach all to themselves. Opening his eyes, Don watched as Jess continued to sleep. She was curled towards him with her hair spread over the pillow behind her. She had her head resting on Don's shoulder and one of her legs tucked between his. It was habit Don had fallen into since they arrived. His mornings were somehow made complete by watching her as she slept. Running a finger along the side of her jaw, Don watched as her nose twitched and she slowly pulled out of sleep. He smiled as her eyes opened and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." Jess said, voice laced with sleep.

Don leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Jess nodded. "Very well." Don removed one arm from around her so she could stretch and then let her settle back into his side. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I thought we could get use of that nice beach outside since we well haven't yet." Don said with a smirk.

Jess laughed. "I have not heard you complain once."

Jess giggled as Don rolled her onto her back.

"I didn't say I was but it looks nice out there and I personally want to see you in that bikini that Stella bought you." Don said.

Jess giggled again as a slight blush spread over her cheeks. Don was thinking this is the most perfect thing in the world, leaned down for another kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

It wasn't until the afternoon that Don and Jess finally made it out onto the beach. Jess wore the blue and purple suit Stella had given her and Don wore a pair of black and blue trunks. Seeing them, Jess had made the comment that Don was way too attached to the NYPD. This had gotten her dunked in the water. Towards the evening, Don had come out of the water and found Jess sitting on her towel enjoying the last rays of sun and reading.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" Don asked as he laid on his own towel next to her.

Jess marked her page and laid back. She turned her head to the side and smiled.

"You wanna try and use the grill again or just go out?" she asked.

Don frowned. His first attempt at using the grill on the patio did not go well. Thinking Don had the grilling under control Jess had gone inside for a few minutes to finish making the mac salad but when she returned, Don had been trying to put out the food that had caught on fire.

"I think I wanna take another swing at it." Don paused. "Just make sure I have a nice pitcher of water near by."

Jess laughed and stood up. She held her hand out to Don and made a show of heaving him off the ground.

"Oh really funny Jess, let's see if your laughing after this." Don said before he grabbed Jess and tossed her over his shoulder before making his way up to the house.

"Don!" Jess squealed. "Put me down!"

Don laughed. "I will. Once we're inside."

"You are so lucky no one else is around." Jess said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and what would you do if someone was?" Don teased. Jess got quiet. "That's what I thought."

"Oh don't get cocky Don." Jess said. "I was trying to think of what I would do without hurting myself, given that I am currently hanging over your shoulder." Jess said.

Don smiled and shook his head as he walked into the house and tossed Jess onto the couch.

"Now you go take a shower and I'll start dinner." Don said, leaning his hands on the back of the couch, giving Jess a kiss.

Jess happily returned the kiss then let him pull away.

"Don't think you're getting away with carrying me in here like some kind of cave man." Jess said.

Don laughed and gave her one more kiss before making his way to the patio.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said over his shoulder.

Jess laughed to herself before heading to the shower.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A few days later found the happy couple walking through the town, just window shopping and talking.

"Stella mentioned they were going to make the apartment more homey." Jess said. "What could she possibly have meant by that?"

Don laughed. "Jess in all the years I've known Stella, I have never once figured out what she means when she says things like that. I think Mac is the only one to understand her."

Jess laughed and rested her head against Don's arm. "That's probably true. Did you see them dancing during the reception?"

Don chuckled at the grin that made its way across his wife's face. The thought that she was now his wife never failed to warm him all the way through.

"Yes I saw them. They looked happy." Don said.

Jess smirked up at Don. "After all we've seen them go through, happy is really the only word you could think of?"

Don shrugged. "What? They were."

Jess laughed. "You're getting sappy in your old age Detective Flack."

Don pulled Jess to a stop and wrapped his arms around her. "Old age?"

Jess nodded. "You heard me."

"I'll show you old age." Don said as he pulled Jess towards their rental car.

Jess didn't fight at all, knowing she would enjoy the 'punishment' for her words.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Later that day, while Don was cooking dinner, Jess was sitting on the bed with her cell in her hand.

"You gonna teleport with that or what?" Don asked from the door way.

Jess laughed. "I'm debating if I want to call and see if they're done with the apartment yet."

Don nodded. "Well you can continue that debate after we eat, dinner's done."

Jess put down her phone and followed Don to the kitchen. She could smell the steak and roasted potatoes that Don had spent a good chunk of the afternoon making.

"It smells great Don." Jess said. "This is what you were doing after kicking me out of the kitchen?"

Don laughed. "I did not kick you out. I just told you to please leave while I made dinner."

"Which you've done every night since we got here." Jess said. "You know I can cook too right?"

Don nodded. "Yes Jess I know you can cook but as this is our honeymoon, I am taking it upon myself to make it as nice for you as possible."

"And what about it being nice for you?" Jess asked.

Don kissed Jess. "It is plenty nice for me, believe me."

Jess smiled and returned the kiss. "Alright, I believe you. Now let's eat."

While they were eating, Jess' phone rang. She went to grab it and returned with a smile.

"Looks like I won't have to call." she said. "It's Stella." she answered. "Yes Stel."

"Hey Jess, sorry to interrupt your honeymoon."

"Don't worry about it Stella. You just interrupted dinner."

Stella laughed. "Ah nothing important then."

Jess gave a smirk that made Don slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know Stel, we could get very creative with steak and potatoes."

Jess and Stella both laughed, Stella at the comment, Jess at the nice shade of red Don was turning.

"Any way, I was just calling to tell you we finished the apartment today and your keys are with Jarvis for when you return. It wasn't our idea, he asked to hold them and will meet you at the apartment when you return."

Jess frowned. "Ok that's weird but he's the captain."

"Yes he is. Alright I have to go erase that mental picture you gave me so we'll see you guys when you get home."

Jess smirked again. "You could always have Mac help you."

She heard Stella start coughing "Goodbye Jess."

"Bye Stella." Jess hung up the phone and looked back at Don. "You gonna stay that lovely shade for the rest of the night?"

Don mock glared at her. "Did you have to say that?"

Jess smiled with a nod. "Yeah I really did."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Their last day there before they went home, Don and Jess were once again playing in the ocean. Don smiled as he watched Jess swim through the waves.

"Damn Jess, you're like a fish." Don said.

Jess smiled. "Dad used to take us to the beach every weekend when the weather was good."

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" Don asked.

Jess looked thoughtful for a minute, causing Don to laugh. He swam over to her and placed a kiss on her mouth.

"Got an answer for me?" Don asked.

Jess mock scowled at him. "I've told you before you are not going to get an answer any faster if you do things like that."

Don pouted. "Oh but Jess it's fun."

Jess smiled and started to swim back to shore, knowing Don was right behind her.

"So you ready to head back to the real world?" Jess asked.

Don sighed as he started drying off. (A/N: Pause while we take in the image of a dripping wet Don (E/N *faints*).................................................................ok I think that's good. I know it doesn't seem long but trust me, I stopped typing for a good ten minutes. E/N: I'm pretty sure I fell asleep.)

"I guess I am. But I like it here." Don said.

Jess nodded. "Me too. I'm sure if we ask my parents nicely, they'll let us use the place again for a vacation."

"Providing we get a vacation." Don said. "If Mulligan destroyed the place, Jarvis may never let us leave again."

Jess laughed. "Have some faith in Will, Don. He's not that bad." Don raised a brow. "Ok maybe he is, but there are other detectives there who can babysit him. Not just us."

Don shrugged. "Ok I'll go easy on Will." He hung his towel over his shoulder and walked over to Jess. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her body flush with his own.

"So did you have a good honeymoon?"

Jess smiled and placed her towel around Don's neck, pulling his face in close. "I couldn't have asked for a better one." With that, she closed the gap between them.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don woke on the morning they had to leave to find Jess already awake, watching him.

"Hey you took my role." Don said.

Jess smiled. "I wanted to see what all the hype was about. You have a random twitch right there." Jess said, pointing at Don's chin. "Happens every few seconds while you sleep."

"Really? I did not know that." Don said.

Jess laughed. "Well unless you're aware of what your body does while you're asleep, I wouldn't think you'd know that."

Don gave a laugh of his own as he pulled Jess close. "When do we have to be at the airport?"

Jess lifted her head so she could see the clock over Don's shoulder. "In about three and a half hours."

"And it's a half hour drive to the airport meaning we have three hours." Don said.

"Let's say two and a half just to give us extra time." Jess said.

"I guess we should get up then." Don said.

Jess placed a kiss on Don's chest. "Don't sound so sad Don. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Don smiled playfully. "Oh I am well aware of that, Mrs. Flack. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the million and one questions everyone will be asking."

"The only one we have to see before work tomorrow is Jarvis and you know he won't ask anything unless we give the go ahead." Jess said.

Don nodded at that. "Alright, let's get up."

Jess rolled away from Don and pulled on the robe that had come with the nightgown from Sam. She stood and with a suggestive smile over her shoulder, headed to the bathroom. Don saw the look and was right behind Jess. Just because the honeymoon was ending didn't mean the fun had to stop.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Roughly five hours later found Don and Jess climbing into a cab in New York City.

"Happy to be home?" Don asked as Jess laid her head on his shoulder. It had already been a long day for both of them.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I missed the city until I looked out the window as the plane landed." Jess said.

Don looked out the cab window. "Yeah it is impressive." he looked back down at Jess. "Falling asleep on me?"

Jess lifted her head some. "Sorry Don, plane rides make me sleepy."

Don kissed Jess on the forehead. "Don't worry about it babe. I'll wake you when we get home."

Jess mumbled a thank you and laid her head back down. Don smiled and placed another kiss on her forehead before going back to looking out the window. He agreed with Jess. He really didn't know how much he would miss the city until he returned to it. Sure it was nice to be in the peace and quiet for a while, but he grew up in the noise of the city. He was used to falling asleep to the sounds of cars driving by and people yelling at each other. Seeing they were pulling up to their new apartment, Don looked at Jess.

"Mrs. Flack, we're here." he said.

Jess smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that."

Don smiled as well. "Good cause you'll be hearing it for a very long time."

Don paid the cab driver and they climbed out. Grabbing their bags, they made their way into the building. Just like the first time they walked in there, Jess looked around at everything.

"I still can't believe you could afford an apartment in this place." Jess said as they climbed onto the elevator.

Don laughed. "I had a lot of savings and some money my grandfather left me. It was no problem at all."

They got off on their floor and found Jarvis waiting for them. The sight was something else. Their captain was sitting on the floor, one leg crossed over the other, a news paper in hand and three cups of coffee sitting beside him.

"Campin' out for the long haul, Cap?" Don asked as they approached.

Jarvis looked up with a smile. "Well looks who's home. I almost forgot what you two looked like."

Jess laughed. "We weren't gone that long Captain."

Jarvis stood up. "You weren't stuck with Mulligan AND Messer."

Don frowned. "Why was Danny around?"

Jarvis handed Don and Jess each one of the coffees that had been beside him before taking the third for himself.

"There haven't been many cases since you left and he was bored." Jarvis said. "Mac got sick of him annoying the other lab guys and kicked him out for a while. So he came to bug us."

Don and Jess both laughed.

"Poor Danny." Jess said. "Guess Linds doesn't have quite a strong enough hold on him yet."

"Give her time." Don said. "So Captain, I take it you're here to show us what the others did to our place while we were gone."

Jarvis nodded. "I personally think you'll like it." he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Flack, welcome home." he pushed the door open and stood aside as Don and Jess walked in. When Don had shown Jess the apartment, the walls were white and the carpets a pale blue in every room. Now everything was changed. The living room, which is what the front door opened into now had a brown carpet with nicely matching green walls. The furniture was completely new, nothing that they had owned before. Placing their bags down by the door, the two began exploring the rest of the place. The kitchen

now had pale blue walls to go with the white floor tiles, though those were the same as before. Again the table and chair in the dining room were new and the carpet and walls matched the living room, only the shades were lighter. Heading down the hall, they found their old bedroom furniture was in the guest room, which was painted a pale peach color with a white carpet.

"If our bedroom stuff is in here, what's in our room?" Jess asked Don.

"I think we'll find out when we get there." Don said.

They heard Jarvis laugh from the living room as they looked in the bathroom and saw it was unchanged. Opening the door to the office, they found two desk, each with Don and Jess' laptops sitting on them, as well as a filing cabinet and tan painted walls with a carpet that matched the living room and dining room. They stopped in front of the master bedroom's double doors.

"Ready?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "Ready."

Don opened the doors and they were both speechless. The carpet was a deep red wine color that went perfectly with the deep yet bright blue walls. The bed had a cherry wood frame that matched the two nightstands and two dressers, one either side of the room. On the walls were pictures of the wedding, one as they kissed, another of them dancing together, Jess dancing with her father, Don with his mother. And hanging right above their bed was their posed wedding photo. Jess was standing in front of Don, leaning back against his chest as Don had his arms around her waist with his chin resting on her shoulder. Jess

had her hands over Don's but both their wedding bands were visible.

"So what do you guys think?" Jarvis asked, pulling the two out of their inspection.

The two faced their captain.

"It's perfect sir." Jess said.

"It's your wedding gift from everyone." Jarvis said.

"Thank you sir." Don said.

Jarvis smiled. "You're welcome and you can thank the others when we meet them for drinks at Cliff's. I know you guys are probably tired but I don't think they'll take no for an answer."

Jess looked up at Don.

"What do you think? Ready to put up with those million questions?" she asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah I think I can handle 'em. Along with the one." he looked at Jarvis. "Give us five minutes to change and we can leave.

Jarvis nodded and headed back to the living room while Don pulled the doors closed. They quickly changed it jeans and tee shirts, placing their shorts and tank tops in the laundry. Pulling on their shoes and grabbing their jackets, they went to meet Jarvis in the living room.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"When are they getting here?" Lindsay whined. "I want to see them."

Danny laughed. "Relax Montana. Jarvis just called, they'll be here soon."

"It's been weird without the two of them around." Hawkes said. "No one to balance out Danny."

The others laughed while Danny glared at Hawkes.

"I am not that bad." Danny said.

"Oh yes you are Messer."

The group turned and saw Jarvis leading Don and Jess in. They all stood and went through a round of hugs before retaking their seats.

"Happy to be home?" Stella asked.

Don and Jess shrugged. "Eh, a little."

The others just looked at them. Don and Jess broke into smiles.

"Alright yes we are happy to be home." Don said.

"We missed the city." Jess said.

"As nice as the quiet was." Don said.

Danny groaned. "Oh lord, they're finishing each other's sentences."

"Something wrong with that Messer?" Cliff asked coming over. "My sister and her husband do the same thing."

Danny shrunk some under the bartender's stare. "Nope nothing wrong with it Cliff."

Cliff nodded. "You know Don I think you're just as pale as you were when you left."

Everyone looked Don over.

"Spend the whole time inside?" Sid asked.

The others laughed as Don and Jess blushed.

"No we did not spend the whole time inside." Jess said. "We spent a lot of it outside. If you're done teasing Don, you might notice I didn't tan either."

They looked Jess over.

"Alright you're right." Cliff said.

"Sure you didn't spend the whole time inside?" Sid asked again, a sly grin now crossing his face.

They all started laughing at the unusual comment from Sid.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok, the fun is over for now. Time for the important event of the episode. The next part will take place after Ruben is shot but before the end of the episode. The part where Danny runs off as Lindsay tries to go to him.)

Lindsay walked out of Autopsy and looked around for a sign of where Danny may have gone. Having practically moved into his apartment, Lindsay knew how much Ruben meant to him. Seeing Jess come around the corner, Lindsay ran over to her.

"Have you seen Danny?" Lindsay asked.

Jess shook her head and saw the tears in Lindsay's eyes. "What's going on Linds?"

Lindsay took a breath to calm herself then explained everything to Jess.

"I'll call Don and have him keep an eye out." Jess said, after hearing the whole thing.

Lindsay nodded and stood shifting from side to side while Jess pulled out her phone and filled Don in on everything. After Don agreed to watch out for Danny, Jess hung up and looked back at Lindsay. Seeing the other girl lost and confused, Jess pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Linds, we'll find him and you'll be here for him when we do." Jess said.

Lindsay nodded against Jess' shoulder, fighting the tears that were rapidly building in her eyes.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked to the bar as her shift was over. She knew Don still had two hours left and it made more sense to go home, but Jess needed to get rid of the stress of the day and Lindsay was going to meet her there. They never found Danny but he had sent Don a text saying he was taking the rest of the day off. Lindsay decided to let Danny have the night then go see him the next morning. Walking into the bar, Jess was not surprised to find Lindsay sitting at the counter downing shots. She caught Cliff's eye.

'How many?' Jess mouthed.

'Five' Cliff mouthed back.

Jess sighed and walked over to them.

"Linds, when I said 'Let's hit Cliff's place to get rid of some stress', I meant dancing not drinking." Jess said.

Lindsay shrugged. "Why can't we do both?"

Jess sat beside the younger woman. "Because I have seen you try to dance drunk Lindsay and it isn't pretty. Now do you really want to get drunk? Cause I doubt a talk with Danny in the morning is going to be all that easy with a hang over."

Lindsay slammed back one more shot before facing Jess. "You're right, it won't be. I'm just not good at this sort of thing."

"Lindsay I don't think anyone is." Jess said. "When I was fifteen, my best friend's little sister died and all I could do was stand around and make sure I didn't say something completely stupid."

Lindsay nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of doing. I want to say the right thing but I don't know what the right thing is."

"I don't think there's a right thing to say." Jess said. "But the right thing to do is just be there for him. Listen to him and be that shoulder he's going to need."

Two and a half hours later, Jess got home and found Don watching TV.

"How'd it go with Lindsay?" Don asked as Jess curled up beside him.

"I stopped from getting drunk then reminded her that just being there for Danny would be more then enough. That she didn't need to know the right thingto say." Jess said.

Don wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

"Is she ok now?" Don asked.

"As ok as she's going to get for now." Jess said. "Not only is she upset about Danny but she's also upset about Rubin. She knew him too."

Don placed a kiss on the top of Jess' head. "They'll get through this. We all will."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

There it is. Written while watching a baseball game, CSI NY, Sex and the City and Sarah getting grounded, yet still yelling at me. Edited while eating breakfast! I know I lead a sad life. I figured with how close I've had Danny and Lindsay, she was probably spending a lot of time at his place probably does know Ruben. So let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and I'm off to finish the next chapter of Missing and the next part of the series. Thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
